


Taking The Plunge

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choices, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Draco makes his choice.





	Taking The Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted November 2013](http://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/065078.html), for hogwarts365's Prompt 10: We need a bigger boat

Draco scowled at the ocean and downed his champagne in one swig. The choppy motion of the yacht made him regret his actions immediately. Truly, he had no one to blame but himself.   
  
He had walked right into Mother’s trap. In a surprisingly diabolical move, she had planned this party on a yacht. Short of jumping ship and taking his chances with the sharks, Draco had no escape.   
  
“Really, Draco,” Narcissa Malfoy tutted as she smoothed out her silk gown and glided over. “Try to look pleasant. Astoria Greengrass is here. Perhaps you could give her a tour?”  
  
Speaking of sharks…Draco sneered and turned to his mother. “I’d rather not, thank you.”  
  
“You can’t avoid everyone forever, Draco.”  
  
“True. We need a bigger boat.”   
  
Narcissa’s eyes narrowed. He had crossed a line. She gave him a frosty look. “If you’re still sulking about that boy…”  
  
Draco stiffened. “That boy’s name is Harry. And I’ll thank you not to speak of him that way.”  
  
“I will admit he did our family a favour. But really Draco, this  _dalliance_  of yours…I can only imagine what your grandfather Abraxas would have said…”  
  
“Mother, I’m done talking about this.”  
  
“Well, I’m not! Ever since you got involved with  _him_ , you’ve lost all sense of all propriety! Yesterday, Mrs Parkinson saw you with him at the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky  _Cauldron_ , Draco!”  
  
She sounded so horrified that Draco laughed. When he finally sobered down, Narcissa was glaring daggers at him. Draco held her stare, refusing to give way. This wasn’t a conflict of interests anymore. He had made his choice.   
  
“When you see sense,” Narcissa informed her son coldly. “I’ll be waiting.”  
  
Draco smirked. “Likewise.”  
  
She stormed off, mercifully leaving Draco to his musings.   
  
He didn’t register the sound of the whirring motor until a rickety little boat sloshed its way over to the yacht. Draco gaped as Harry grinned up at him. “For a kiss, I’ll bust you out.”  
  
Draco laughed. “What took you so long? More importantly,  _how_  are you keeping that thing afloat?”  
  
“Magic. Now are you going to ask questions or jump?”  
  
As if he had to ask. Draco’s heart soared and he took the plunge.


End file.
